Le pot aux roses
by septentrion
Summary: Harry découvre que Severus s'est réincarné en Ron. Suite de Le Danube Bleu, HGSS


_disclaimer : aux dernières nouvelles, les personnages appartenaient à Jo Rowling_

_merci à Ezilda pour son efficace collaboration dans la relecture de ce morceau de folie_

_ce one-shot se situe après "le Danube bleu"_

Harry ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley, et cela durait depuis l'été après leur septième année. Depuis le jour des funérailles de Severus Snape très exactement. Il y avait participé avec ses amis et le rouquin avait eu un comportement particulier : il n'avait pas fait d'aparté dégradant sur la personnalité détestable de leur ancien professeur de potions, avait adopté un air solennel et sévère qui ne lui seyait pas du tout pendant la cérémonie et n'avait pas couvert Hermione de regards salaces. De même Hermione était restée avec son ami tout le temps alors qu'il aurait juré qu'elle essayait de l'éviter ces derniers temps et qu'il sentait venir la rupture. Non, en fait, ces deux-là étaient devenus inséparables pendant l'été, et Ron avait plus que rattrapé son apparente indifférence aux charmes de Hermione.

Puis son ami avait changé de « style » : cheveux teintés en noir, garde-robe virant au sombre prononcé, disparition des posters des Canons de Chudley au profit de bibliothèques surchargées, sarcasme acéré à tout bout de champ. Le pire, c'est qu'il avait commencé à comprendre ce dont parlait Hermione sur les propriétés de tel ingrédient de potion ou sur les significations multiples de telle rune. Tout le monde avait cru à l'époque qu'il faisait un effort pour garder Hermione. Mais s'il y avait autre chose derrière tout cela ? Le sourire sardonique qu'il avait vu sur le visage de Ron à son mariage ressemblait trop à un autre sourire dont il devait toujours craindre le pire lorsqu'il lui était adressé : Ron était devenu l'incarnation de Severus Snape en un processus tellement progressif qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte tout de suite. Harry fit alors ce que personne n'aurait attendu de lui : il lut sur le sujet de la vie après la mort.

* * *

-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? s'exclama Hermione en remontant le drap sur sa poitrine tandis que Ron le fusillait du regard.

Il était entré en trombe chez Hermione et Ron, sans accorder une pensée à leur statut de nouveaux mariés que ces derniers étaient en train de célébrer dignement.

-Je crois que vous me devez des explications.

-A propos de quoi ?

-De ça !

Harry jeta sur le lit un livre intitulé _Aléas de la réincarnation_. Severus comprit immédiatement ce qui nourrissait la fureur de Potter. Il allait falloir limiter les dégâts, il était hors de question qu'il perde sa nouvelle vie. Il savait que sa jeune épouse commençait à paniquer, elle appréciait sa nouvelle vie elle aussi, et il ne la perdrait pour rien au monde. « Je suis vraiment amoureux, » se dit Severus.

-Tiens, vous lisez Potter ! Qu'avez-vous donc appris ?

Inutile de se cacher, si Harry formulait le moindre de ses soupçons à voix haute, n'importe qui pourrait trouver le pot aux roses. S'il jouait serré, il pourrait limiter le nombre de personnes au courant de la substitution au minimum.

-Qu'il existe des cas de réincarnation manqués dans lesquels une personne peut être chassée de son propre corps par une âme en voie de réincarnation. Et je pense que vous êtes en réalité Severus Snape et que vous avez chassé Ron de son corps. Qu'avez-vous fait de mon ami ?

-Comme si je le savais.

Pendant la conversation, Severus avait passé un bras sur les épaules de Hermione et l'avait rapprochée de lui pour la soutenir et la calmer. Elle tenait toujours le drap serré autour d'elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le geste attira l'attention de Harry sur la jeune femme.

-Tu savais toi aussi ! Tu savais depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ? Comment as-tu pu ? Tu as donc oublié la manière horrible dont il nous a traités à Poudlard ?

Hermione ne bougeait, ni ne parlait, si respirer n'était pas un réflexe, nul doute qu'elle aurait cessé cette activité aussi.

-Assez, Potter ! Vous ne me parlerez pas ainsi sous mon toit, pas plus qu'à ma femme. Allez nous attendre dans le salon pendant que nous nous habillons, nous allons discuter.

* * *

Une fois décents, Severus et Hermione rejoignirent Harry dans le salon. Ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils et Severus prit la parole.

-Si vous avez lu cet ouvrage avec attention, Potter, vous savez que le processus de réincarnation peut rencontrer des ratés dont la cause n'a jamais été identifiée. Et on n'a jamais su ce qu'il était advenu des victimes de ces ratés.

-Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Et je veux retrouver mon ami !

-Simple, répondit Severus. Si le public savait que je me suis réincarné en Ron Weasley, que se passerait-il à votre avis ?

Harry avait vraiment mûri ces dernières années et le prouva en réfléchissant à la question avant de se jeter sur Severus et de le secouer comme un prunier. Il ne voulait pas non plus abîmer le corps de son ami au cas où il réussirait à le faire revenir.

-Vous feriez la une des journaux et tous les chercheurs en théorie magique voudraient savoir quelle étape du processus de réincarnation vous avez ratée. Vous seriez soumis à toutes sortes de tests, et une fois connu le point de ratage, tout le monde vous harcèlerait pour le connaître.

-Et j'en ai goûté des fadas de l'immortalité, croyez-moi Potter. Voudriez-vous qu'un péquenot se réveille un matin avec la certitude d'être le successeur du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Bizarrement, Severus et Harry étaient repassés au vouvoiement sans s'en rendre compte, comme si le tutoiement des deux dernières années avait été une erreur, non, correction, le tutoiement des deux dernières années avait bel et bien été une erreur.

L'argument de Snape tenait la route, plus que tout au monde Harry souhaitait ne jamais avoir affaire à un mage noir à nouveau. Et il savait par ses lectures que les échecs dans le processus de réincarnation n'avaient jamais pu être imputés à la personne réincarnée. Le plus douloureux finalement était la trahison de Hermione. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Snape n'avait fait que profiter de la situation en bon Serpentard qu'il était, mais Hermione… elle était sortie avec lui tout en sachant qui il était vraiment, elle vivait avec lui depuis des mois, elle l'avait épousé en connaissance de cause. Il décida de l'ignorer à partir de ce moment, s'il la connaissait bien, elle devrait en souffrir profondément. Et encore, elle s'en tirait bien, si ses talents ne l'avaient pas sorti de situations difficiles plus d'une fois par le passé, il aurait tenté de venger son ami. Il la laisserait tranquille en souvenir du bon vieux temps, elle deviendrait le passé, un souvenir. Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à la dernière question de Severus, il leur jeta un regard où le dégoût le disputait à la haine et prit la direction de la porte de sortie.

Le mouvement sortit Hermione de sa léthargie. Elle aurait pu vivre avec la terre entière poursuivant son mari dans l'espoir d'extorquer son secret d'immortalité mais elle ne pouvait perdre celui qu'elle considérait comme un frère. De plus, elle craignait qu'il ne se lance dans une quête stupide genre « à la recherche du Ron perdu ». Elle brandit sa baguette et prononça le sortilège :

-_oubliette_ !


End file.
